Darkness Within
by UnknownTitans
Summary: After Raven's mirror is damaged, Rage is released and she isn't the only thing the Titans will have to deal with.
1. Chapter 1: Freedom

**Author's Notes:**

This story was requested by **"ObeliskX"**

It was originally going to be a one-shot but I decided to flesh out the story a little more. So enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Freedom**

"I don't know about this BB" Cyborg said nervously as the two teens stood in front of Raven's room "I don't think Raven would appreciate us just going into her room like this. Not after what happened last time man"

"Relax Cy, I'm not going anywhere near that mirror again. I just need to look at some of her books and stuff around here so I know what to get her as a Christmas present this year" Beast Boy replied simply

Cyborg shook his head a few times and went over what Beast Boy had just said "Christmas present? It's not even the end of November yet" he paused with a sly smirk "You want to get her something nice so she'll like you, don't you?"

Beast Boy turned the colour of a beetroot "Well kinda that, and I'm not having a repeat of last Christmas" Beast Boy frowned as he remembered how he had gotten Raven the book, 'Tips for Romance' as a joke. He could still feel the bruise from where she had tossed it at his head.

Cyborg chuckled "Yeah that was a great Christmas" he said as he wiped a tear of mirth from his eye "Fair enough man, so what you looking for?"

Beast Boy scanned the bookshelves in the room and quickly read the various titles of the books she owned "She really likes poetry" he said lifting down a couple of books and studying the covers "she's a big fan of this 'Edgar Allen Poe' guy. You think I should get her something like this?" He asked holding up the book to Cyborg

"I mean she's got probably got all of his books by now but I mean anything is an improvement on last year so yeah go for it" he replied with a grin

Beast Boy looked at the books once again and smiled confidently to himself "Yeah, she's gotta like it" he took the books and started placing them back on the shelf, he struggled as he reached to place them back up on a shelf above his head and as he nudged the bookshelf with his body he heard the sound of a crack. He scanned the floor around and his eyes widened in horror as he recognised the overturned hand mirror laying on the floor.

Cyborg's vision landed on the mirror as well and instinctively he threw himself to the floor "Dude, BB. Don't go near it, I sure as hell am not getting dragged into that thing again"

Beast Boy edged closer to the mirror and overturned the mirror whilst looking away from it. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that the mirror had a large crack running along the centre of the mirror. "Shit dude, we've gotta tell Raven about this"

"First of all, why are you two in my room and second what do you need to-" Raven asked as she stepped into the room but cut herself off as she noticed the broken mirror on the ground "no….." she gasped and rushed over

Beast Boy's ears wilted and he looked sadly at her "It was an accident Raven, I was looking at some of your books and I just knocked the shelf and it fell and-" as he lifted the mirror up to show Raven it began to glow brightly and he dropped the mirror back to the floor and covered his eye.

Cyborg turned away quickly "What the hell is happening with that thing?!" he asked in a panic

Raven was quick to attempt to seal the mirror in a containment field but the glow seemed to intensify as she struggled to contain it. After a few moments her field shattered and the glow filled the entire room before it subsided quickly. Raven kept her eyes covered but she uncovered them quickly at the sound of cackling.

"Freedom" the red-cloaked Raven chuckled in its deep booming voice as it hovered above the cracked mirror

"Don't make me fight you Rage, get back in the mirror!" Raven commanded to her red emoticlone

Rage gave a wicked grin as it shook its head "No" and before Raven could even respond Rage had phased through the floor of her room and disappeared into the city surrounding the tower.

Beast Boy and Cyborg stood there speechless, Raven turned to Beast Boy and he was expecting himself to be crushed into the floor by now but instead she simply frowned at him "Alert the others quickly, we need to catch her before she does any serious damage. Bring the mirror with you as well" she said quickly before phasing through the floor and pursuing Rage.

Cyborg turned quickly to Beast Boy "BB, you go and get Star and Rob. I'll head down to the garage and get the car started"

Beast Boy gave a nod of affirmation and rushed down the corridor towards the ops room

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** " **Chapter 2 – Fears"**


	2. Chapter 2: Fear

_**Previously:**_

 _Beast Boy and Cyborg stood there speechless, Raven turned to Beast Boy and he was expecting himself to be crushed into the floor by now but instead she simply frowned at him "Alert the others quickly, we need to catch her before she does any serious damage. Bring the mirror with you as well" she said quickly before phasing through the floor and pursuing Rage._

 _Cyborg turned quickly to Beast Boy "BB, you go and get Star and Rob. I'll head down to the garage and get the car started"_

 _Beast Boy gave a nod of affirmation and rushed down the corridor towards the ops room_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Fear**

Robin treasured moments like these as sadly they were few and far between, he could sit with Starfire and watch TV without having to worry about anyone interrupting or teasing him about anything. He could sit in this comfortable silence all day every day and never be unhappy but sadly this would maybe be a couple of hours at most and so he treasured the time even more. He wasn't really paying much attention to the TV and more to the actions of the redhead sat beside him, he would always put on a comedy show so that he would be able to hear the amazing little giggles that would resonate from Starfire. He noticed that every time they sat together, the space would dwindle gradually away each time until their knees would be touching. He always played it off as him subconsciously doing it but he desperately hoped she was the one who was making the move but regardless how much it hurt him to agree, he couldn't risk the loss of a friendship based on a single action.

Recently he had managed to work out her humor and so he had been finding comedy movies that they could watch together. A fan favorite of hers seemed to be "Elf" and since it was nearly Christmas he decided he could put up with watching the movie a few more times. As the movie progressed he found that the hand he had laid between them, had been accompanied. He wasn't sure if she realized, but it seemed a few of her fingers were resting atop his, feeling brave he looped his through them and left them resting in his palm awaiting her reaction. His heart fluttered as he saw the blush and the smile spread across her face as she went to connect his hand further with hers-

"Dudes!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran into the room "evil red cloaked raven has escaped Raven's mirror. Cyborg's waiting in the car so we need to go!"

Starfire groaned loudly and appeared to be murmuring Tamaranean curses as she hovered over the couch and towards the elevator. Robin coughed a few times to try and clear the blush from his face and the excitement he was feeling, before rushing over to join her as they descended towards the garage.

* * *

Rage had left a trail of chaos in her wake as the Titan's tracked her through the city. She had warped the minds of the civilians and there were fights and arguments happening everywhere the eye could see. Old people arguing, couples boxing the living daylights out of each other and people rioting and smashing the windows of buildings. Raven would periodically reverse the effects as she pursued Rage but she would have to leave the civilians until Rage was captured. She scanned the area around her and she spotted Starfire and Beast Boy soaring towards her position whilst the T-Car barreled along the streets. As she scanned forwards she spotted the flicker of red soaring through the air. Raven picked up her speed and slammed into the form sending them both harshly to the gravel roof of an apartment building.

"Get back in the mirror Rage!" Raven commanded once again "I won't ask you twice"

"It's fun out here Raven, I'm not going back" the demon replied with a cackle

"You don't have a choice in the matter" she replied as Beast Boy touched down on the roof beside her

"How did she get out but yet the others didn't?" Beast Boy asked in confusion

Rage chuckled "Those dimwits couldn't pour water out of a boot if the instructions were wrote on the heel"

Beast Boy laughed loudly but stopped when Raven cast him a dagger glance "What? She's funny"

"I was the only one strong enough to break free from the crack" Rage explained

"Well I hope you've had fun Rage because you're going back in that mirror" Robin replied as Starfire lifted him and Cyborg up onto the roof "Titans G-"

Rage lifted her palm as she cut him off "If Raven wants to put me back in that mirror then she is going to do it herself, I have another plan for you four" she said grinning maliciously at the confused Titans. She snapped her fingers and in front of the four Titans appeared their dark doppelgangers "Look familiar?" she asked with a smirk.

"How?..." Starfire gasped

"You think only my dad could do that? I have his powers" Rage snickered in reply

Robin stared down his dark doppelganger, he had heard the other Titans relay information about these dark equivalents but he never imagined them to be so…intimidating. He gulped nervously at the maniacal smirk of his clone, before readying his staff to which his clone did the same.

"Have fun Titans" Rage said with a smirk as she snapped her fingers again and each of the pairs were teleported to the street below.

"I'm gonna love putting you back in that mirror Rage" Raven snarled as she launched herself at the red demon

* * *

Cyborg scanned the area as he was teleported to the street but he couldn't see any of the others around him. He readied his cannon and aimed it at the grey body double. "Guess it's just you and me"

"I don't remember this going well for y'all last time" the clone responded with a smirk

"Yeah, well this times gonna be different. I'm stronger now" he replied as he fired rapid blasts in the direction of the clone to which it dodged quickly and continued it's sprint.

"Me too" the clone smirked as he uppercutted Cyborg and launched him back, he walked over to where Cyborg was picking himself up and grinned at him. His grin twisted and his face contorted and shifted into the form of Silas Stone.

Cyborg stared up in disbelief "Dad?"

"What's wrong Vic? Can't fight your old man?" He asked with a grin

Cyborg just stared with a mix of confusion and horror at what he was seeing.

Silas took the opportunity quickly and blasted Cyborg "You always were a disappointment, Victor" he spat, as he charged in the direction of the tumbling teenager

* * *

Beast Boy glared at the small grey changeling in front of him and the boy smirked back at him. The green and grey cheetah's charged each other with full force and tackled in mid-air. They both tumbled through the air and both changed into different birds of prey as they continued the charge. Beast Boy was losing his patience with the battle and didn't realise that the grey owl in front of him had been replaced by a charging ram who smashed into him and knocked him back. He tumbled along the street and landed with a groan on the floor.

"You getting tired, comic relief?" the grey changeling asked with a chuckle

"I never realized how annoying my voice was until today" Beast Boy replied with an annoyed growl

The battle raged on and any observers lost count of how many different species of animals they had witnessed today, most of those species ones they thought were extinct.

"Okay, how about a change, ya know? Really give these people a show" the grey clone asked with a cackle as he shifted into the hulking monstrosity of the beast.

Beast Boy stared up at the beast in horror and quickly dodged one of its vicious swipes "Just stay calm Beast Boy. Stay calm"

* * *

"It's very nice to see you again friend", the grey doppelganger smiled wickedly

"I can assure you that the feeling is certainly not mutual" Starfire replied, her eyes glowing furiously as she bolted at her clone at full speed, to which the clone responded with a barrage of red starbolts. She dodged and dived past the vast majority of the blasts and fired her own barrage. The sky was littered with explosions and clouds of dust as the starbolts collided in the air. After a few collisions one of the red starbolts made contact and Starfire plummeted from the sky and landed with a thud on the ground.

The doppleganger strolled over to the groaning girl and lifted her up by her collar, grinning. "What is wrong sister?" she asked with a fake bright smile as her form changed into that of Blackfire. "Are you not pleased to see your sister Koriand'r?"

Starfire growled "You are not my sister" she bit back in response

"True" Blackfire paused with a smirk "But I could be", the smirk grew even wider "your Robin may not be interested in my old form but I'm sure he would find this form very appealing"

Starfire growled louder and wrestled to break free but Blackfire took hold of her arm and bent it behind her back.

"And if he doesn't" she paused whispering into Starfire's ear "let's just say he won't have much choice" she finished with a mimic of Starfire's giggle

With that Starfire exploded outwards and sent Blackfire hurtling backwards, she bolted in her direction and grasped her by the throat before dive-bombing towards the ground "YOU WILL NOT HARM HIM!" she screamed as she slammed her false sister into the ground reducing her to ash and a red spirit that then flew back into Starfire. As she climbed out of the small crater that she had formed she spotted the forms of Cyborg and Beast Boy battling their doppelgangers on the streets adjacent to her own.

She made a dash in Cyborg's direction and blasted back the oncoming Silas as he swung his fist at the teen. Cyborg's head whipped around and he smiled at Starfire. "Thanks. Could use a hand finishing this guy off here Star"

"Of course allow me to-", Starfire replied but she was cut off by the sight of a green cheetah sprinting past them.

"Uh guys, I think he need help more" he said gesturing to the hulking grey beast bounding towards them

"Okay, Star you take on the beast me and BB will handle my guy"

Starfire nodded in confirmation and bolted straight at the beast but was caught in mid-air by its huge curled fist. She chuckled nervously as she attempted to wriggle free of its grasp.

The beast smirked exposing its enormous teeth and it went to clamp its teeth down on her but found she had already escaped. Before it could even understand what was happening it had been grasped from behind and was being rocketed into the sky before having its head slammed down by one of Starfire's boots. In its daze it switched between animals rapidly but by the time it had found an avian form it had already collided with the ground and was reduced to ash.

Starfire smiled as the two teenagers came over to join her but as she mentally counted her teammates she realised they were missing their leader "Where is Robin?"

The two boys shrugged, "Not sure, doubt he's far away though" Cyborg answered

Starfire took to the air and flew down each street quickly in her search with each empty street she was growing nervous as she continued what Robin's opponent would be. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted movement and turned to see Robin jumping and dodging a strike from a bo-staff. She smiled and b-lined directly down the street whilst Beast Boy and Cyborg followed behind.

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: "Nightmares"**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

_**Previously:**_

 _The two boys shrugged and then began to scan the area, the three of them had spotted each other during battle but none of them had seen Robin._

 _Starfire took to the air and flew down each street quickly in her search with each empty street she was growing nervous as she continued what Robin's opponent would be. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted movement and turned to see Robin jumping and dodging a strike from a bo-staff. She smiled and b-lined directly down the street whilst Beast Boy and Cyborg followed behind._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Nightmares**

Robin and his clone circled each other as they aimed their bo-staffs at one another. He glared at the doppelganger but with every glare it would simply respond with a smirk and a laugh which just made him glare harder.

"Scared to go first Robin?" the shadow taunted

Robin smirked, "Not at all" he brought up his staff and lunged forwards knocking the shadow back few steps.

"Nice hit, shame you won't land another" the clone replied as he charged forward and slammed his staff down against Robin's enough, to cause Robin's arms to buckle under the pressure. The shadow grinned wildly at the sight of Robin's arms beginning to shake and he raised his foot and kicked Robin directly in the stomach sending the boy cascading backwards.

Robin rose to his feet and cracked his neck as he readjusted his staff and charged his rival, the shadow swung low with his staff but Robin pre-empted the attack and leapt over the staff and kicked the clone back. Robin heard a thud from behind him and he turned to see the form of Starfire seemingly fly into nothing and repel onto the floor.

"Robin?" she asked in confusion as she approached again to be blocked once more by some invisible force.

The shadow clone smirked and shifted his form into Red X as he raised his hands and a dark shield was formed around himself and Robin, "Sorry cutie, it's just going to be me and bird boy for this one"

Starfire growled and began to smash at the force field but it was to no avail and she simply rested her hands on the force field and watched the battle nervously

Robin charged Red X but every swipe or punch was dodged or blocked as Red X chuckled to himself and struck the boy in the chest with force, knocking him onto his knee. In a moment Robin found a fist connecting to the side of his head and he groaned as he fell to the floor. Robin clambered to his feet once more as yelled and threw rapid punches to which Red X managed to block.

Starfire began growing frantic as she watched the battle "We must find a way inside in order to assist Robin!" she cried as she began to bang on the force-field again

Cyborg placed his giant hand on her shoulder "Easy Star, Rob's got this"

Robin turned his head briefly at the sound of Starfire but Red X took full advantage of the slight distraction and tripped Robin to the floor. He walked around to his side and lifted his head "Cutie's quite a distraction ain't she? I can show her real fun, not just pathetic hand holding on the couch. Once we're done here I can give her a _really good_ time" he emphasized in a mocking tone.

Starfire wrinkled her face in disgust and Robin growled furiously "You lay one fucking finger on her X and I'll make sure it's the last thing you do" he said as he forced his arms out and broke free of the grasp and proceeded to swing wildly into Red X's head and chest. After numerous devastating strikes Red X landed on his back with a thud and Robin brought his foot down on his face, in one stomp Red X was reduced to dust. Robin slumped to the floor in exhaustion as he panted heavily but his eyes widened in horror as the dust seemed to begin reforming itself.

"Did you think it would be so easy Robin?" the constructed form of Slade said

Starfire was beginning to panic now as she watched the exhausted Robin feebly tried to dodge the rapid strikes whilst his dark clone was showing no signs of fatigue. "We must find a way to assist him!" she cried as she attempted to burn away the floor from around the force field in order to tunnel under. Cyborg realized her plan and began to blast into the ground himself but he growled as he realized that the force field was just filling in the gaps they made the instant they were created.

"Tired already Robin? We have barely gotten started. You have gotten weak since our last battle" the chilling voice mocked

"There was no 'last battle' because you're not Slade!" Robin bit back

"Robin, you know from experience that I don't have to be real to destroy you" Slade replied as he charged and smashed his bo-staff into Robin's. Robin struggled under the weight and Slade pushed further "My my, Robin, you're not even putting up a fight"

Robin tried to push against the weight but his muscles screamed under the pressure and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He desperately racked his brain for an escape route or a plan but it seemed there wasn't one. He was too tired to keep fighting and soon he would lose. The muscles in his arms finally gave out and he crumbled to the floor with a groan.

Slade lifted the boy up and stared at him "Disappointing" he said before tossing Robin through the air and he slammed into the force field.

Robin pushed himself weakly up on his arms and looked forwards, only a few feet away Cyborg and Beast Boy stood screaming at him to get up.

"You have to get up man, you can't let him win" Cyborg yelled

"Yeah dude! Fight him!" Beast Boy yelled

Next to them stood Starfire who looked mortified as she repeatedly slammed her fists feebly into the wall. He weakly smiled at her but he stopped as he felt himself being lifted up by the back of his neck. He was spun around so that he was forced to into the mocking black and orange mask.

"It's over Robin" Slade said simply as he retrieved a small combat knife from his belt and held it against the boy's throat.

Robin's mind reeled with thoughts, this was how it was going to end, he was going to have his throat slashed by some shadow version of himself pretending to be Slade. He almost saw irony in the situation that the thing that would kill him in the end would be himself. He tilted his head around to see his friends, Cyborg growled as he repeatedly blasted the wall with all he had, Beast Boy looked hopelessly up at his leader through the shield. His eyes fell lastly onto Starfire who had seemingly given up with her bombardment of the force field and instead watched with tears streaming down her face. His heart shattered as he looked at her, he had never gotten to tell her how he felt and now his chances at being with the person that he loved was going to literally be cut away from him. He offered his friends a weak smile and closed his eyes. He had been fighting all his life, rest would be nice for once. He heard a loud shout and then the weight of himself on the floor before he succumbed to his exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4: Sleep

_**Previously:**_

 _Robin's mind reeled with thoughts, this was how it was going to end, he was going to have his throat slashed by some shadow version of himself pretending to be Slade. He almost saw irony in the situation that the thing that would kill him in the end would be himself. He tilted his head around to see his friends, Cyborg growled as he repeatedly blasted the wall with all he had, Beast Boy looked hopelessly up at his leader through the shield. His eyes fell lastly onto Starfire who had seemingly given up with her bombardment of the force field and instead watched with tears streaming down her face. His heart shattered as he looked at her, he had never gotten to tell her how he felt and now his chances at being with the person that he loved was going to literally be cut away from him. He offered his friends a weak smile and closed his eyes. He had been fighting all his life, rest would be nice for once. He heard a loud shout and then the weight of himself on the floor before he succumbed to his exhaustion._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Sleep**

Robin strained his eyes opened as the adjusted to the darkness of the room he was laid in. He studied the ceiling and recognized it as his own pretty quickly. He smiled at the comfort of his bed, he much preferred this embrace over Slade's fist wrapped around his neck. As the buzzing began to fade from his ears he studied the peculiar sound resonating from somewhere in the room, as he focused on that one he heard another much different sound. He titled his head to his right and almost jumped at the sight of Starfire's sleeping face merely a few inches away from his own as she breathed quietly, he smiled and felt his cheeks burn as he realized that she had her arms wrapped around him.

"Precious, ain't it?" Raven said with a smirk as she turned another page in her book

Robin's head snapped around to see that Raven was sat on a chair next to the bedside and understood the origin of the other sound he could hear. "How long have you been sat there Raven?" he asked nervously

"Not long, we've been taking shifts on watching you" she looked over at him and noticed that his attention was transfixed on the sleeping alien. "Starfire's been there since we brought you back. She went kinda crazy after you passed out and she refused to leave you, so she came in here and I put her to sleep to calm her down"

"Raven, the guys told me about the doppelgangers before but they never mentioned that they could change into people"

Raven pondered for a moment, "Trigon wasn't an empath and so he could only read minds and not emotions, Rage was an extension of me so I guess when she created them, they had her powers so they changed into things that would damage you emotionally"

"I've never felt that hopeless before, if you hadn't shown up when you did Raven…..I think he would have killed me" Robin replied with a concerned sigh

"Your doppelganger seemed a lot more powerful that the others. Their power was drawn from darkness and negative emotions and it seemed that yours had the most to feed on"

"How is that possible? Starfire endured slavery" he asked in confusion

"Despite that, she focuses on positive emotions so hers had a lot less to feed on. You're like me, we both see things on a more cynical and negative spectrum. Just be glad Rage couldn't make a doppelganger of me or it would be lights out for the solar system" She closed her book rose from the chair "Well, you don't need me to sit and babysit you anymore. If you need something you know where to find me" she said as she picked up her book and floated out of the room silently.

He heard a small yawn beside him and he turned his face and smiled at the redheaded alien, she blinked a few times before she smiled brightly and pulled him to her "Robin! You are awake!"

Shock was an understatement for what Robin was feeling at the moment, was Starfire nuzzling him? He kind of wanted to tilt his head more but that would stop whatever she was doing and that was definitely not something he wanted. He found that he had automatically began reciprocating the gesture. After a few moments he realized there was a bizarre rumbling noise resonating from the alien beside him, "Star, is that….are you purring?"

Starfire blushed madly as she realized what she was doing, she coughed nervously a few times "I believe purring would be the correct term, yes"

"How….why…how?" he asked as his confusion was mixed with humour

"Tamaraneans are descended from a race similar to earthen felines and so when we…..are umm" she coughed nervously a few more times before continuing "we will sometimes purr when we are in love"

"Oh" Robin said as his smile grew to almost Joker territory, "that's amazing" a large playful grin spread across his face as he got an idea "how loud can you purr?"

"I am unsure why?" she replied

"I want to find out" he replied with a grin as kissed her on the cheek, he heard the sound increase slightly. He then laid a kiss her neck and noticed a significant rise in volume. Finally he went for her lips and found there to be a dramatic rise in volume as she wound her arms around his neck and heartily kissed back. Robin chuckled against her lips as he listened to the bizarre but adorable purring. After a few moments he sat up on the bed and took hold of Starfire's hand. "I believe I owe you the rest of Elf since we didn't get to finish watching it earlier"

Starfire smiled back brightly as she was led out of the room and into the common room

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Once again this story was requested by **"ObeliskX"** , if you have an idea and want me to give it a shot at writing then feel free to PM me with it or just leave it as a review to any of my stories, I can guarantee you that I will see it.

Sorry about the other Titan's fights being a bit lacklustre, I diverted all my energy and focus into Robin's battle because that was the one I was most interested in and the one I designed the story around in the first place. I was considering having Batman as Robin's 3rd shadow form but I decided against it as I think it's too cliché.

For anyone wondering, it is canon that Tamaraneans are descended from a cat like race and it is mentioned a few times in the comics. I am unsure if the purring is canon or not but a lot of other stories use the purring and I think it is a funny and interesting idea so I decided to use it myself.

This story has took me a long time to write but I have really enjoyed writing it and I will probably do more of these short chaptered stories. It is a prime example of the 'UnknownTitans Guarantee' where even the most angsty stories will still end with fluff. I surprise myself how I write like that but I think it works for me.

I will return to **"Moving Forward"** soon and finish that story off. I was maybe considering writing a couple of one-shots/short chaptered stories that would be set in the same world as Moving Forward to accompany it, such as a one-shot about Christmas or something like that. Let me know what you think.

Thanks so much for reading " **Darkness Within** ", please give me a review letting me know what you think. It means the world to me to see someone give me feedback on one of my stories. Also, if you are new to me then check out some of my other stories.

 **Next Story:** Probably a few more one-shots whilst I finish " **Moving Forward** "


End file.
